


Formentur ar Erenalma

by Erengalad



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erengalad/pseuds/Erengalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Señor del Norte y la Flor de Acero, en la Lengua Común. La historia de Thengel de Rohan y Morwen de Lossarnach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Los salones de Meduseld

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra de J.R.R. Tolkien; me he tomado la libertad de poner nombre a aquellos personajes que sabemos que existieron, pero a los que el profesor nunca puso nombre. Los he llamado semicanon, por diferenciarlos un poco. Aparecen, además algunos OCs inventados por mí.
> 
> Dramatis Personae:  
> -Fengel, hijo de Folcwine, Rey de Rohan [canon]  
> -Gléowyn, hija del Rey Folcwine, y hermana mayor del Rey Fengel [semicanon]  
> -Mithriel de Gondor, esposa del Rey Fengel [semicanon]  
> -Folcwyn, primera hija del Rey Fengel y de Mithriel de Gondor [semicanon]  
> -Éohild, segunda hija del Rey Fengel y de Mithriel de Gondor [semicanon]  
> -Thengel, tercer hijo del Rey Fengel y de Mithriel de Gondor [canon]  
> -Éocred, esposo de Folcwyn [OC]

ROHAN, 2920 DE LA TERCERA EDAD DEL SOL

El castillo dorado de Meduseld olía a asado y a vino, y el olor dulzón de los pasteles que iban a servirse llegaba hasta los rincones más alejados del salón principal, donde los perros se relamían con el festín de huesos que estaban recibiendo aquel día. El Rey Fengel no había escatimado a la hora de celebrar el banquete por las nupcias de Folcwyn, la mayor de sus hijas y, en aquellos momentos, engullía vorazmente los contenidos de su plato. Siempre había sido un hombre glotón, y no perdía ninguna ocasión para demostrarlo.

  
Mithriel lo miró de reojo y, evitando poner los ojos en blanco, dio gracias al cielo por haber decidido volver a su Gondor natal hacía tiempo. Si bien los labios de la todavía reina de Rohan se curvaban con una sonrisa, y saludaba afectuosamente a todos los invitados, sus ojos mostraban tal expresión de frialdad y repugnancia que era imposible que pasasen desapercibidos. Sabía que ya no era bien recibida allí, pero había accedido a pasar unos pocos días en Édoras a petición de Folcwyn. Y lo cierto era que añoraba a sus hijos y a las gentes de la Marca, por pocas ganas que tuviese de regresar y verse en la misma estancia que Fengel.

  
La dama paseó la mirada por el amplio salón, buscando a sus otros dos hijos; no habían compartido el banquete en la mesa nupcial, pero no andarían demasiado lejos. Enseguida localizó los largos cabellos trenzados de Éohild, algo más oscuros que los de la mayoría de los rohirrim, y la capa verde esmeralda de Thengel, el menor de ellos. Charlaban alegremente con la tía Gléowyn, la hermana del Rey; desde luego, su carácter dulce en nada podía compararse con la iracunda forma de ser de Fengel. Una pequeña sonrisa de cariño curvó sus labios y se instaló brevemente en sus ojos al contemplarlos.

  
-Folcwyn, Éocred, enseguida estoy con vosotros –murmuró al pasar por detrás de la mayor de sus hijas y de su nuevo yerno. Folcwyn se giró rápidamente, como si quisiese preguntarle algo, pero no articuló palabra.

  
Mithriel se recogió los bajos de su larga túnica y salvó los tres escalones que separaban la tarima que presidía el salón del resto de la estancia. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al poder desaparecer por fin de la vista de Fengel, y se apresuró en llegar cuanto antes a la mesa a la que estaban sentados Éohild y Thengel.

-¡Madre! –exclamó la muchacha; enseguida, se hizo a un lado en el banco para dejarle algo de espacio, y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a sentarse. Al otro lado, Thengel retiró su capa del asiento y abrazó brevemente a Mithriel cuando se acomodó entre ellos.

-Te hemos echado de menos –manifestó Thengel en voz baja, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa. Hasta entonces, apenas sí habían tenido tiempo de intercambiar un par de frases frías y formales con su madre-. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a quedarte?

La dama sonrió con expresión triste, y estrechó a Éohild y a Thengel con ambos brazos. Habían crecido en su ausencia, sobretodo el muchacho. Éohild, a sus diecisiete años, ya estaba hecha toda una mujer, pero Thengel mostraba el aspecto desgarbado de quien ha crecido de pronto y no se ha acostumbrado aún a su nueva altura, y los rasgos propios de la infancia todavía no habían abandonado su rostro.

-Me iré tan pronto como acaben las celebraciones –dijo con un tono más sombrío de lo que pretendía, peinando con los dedos un mechón del color del trigo maduro que se había escapado de una de las trenzas de su hija.

-¿Volverás? –los ojos verdes de Éohild se fijaron en los de su madre con expresión suplicante-. Por favor…

-No puedo prometéroslo –suspiró, cerrando por un momento los ojos-. ¿Se portan bien, Gléowyn? Espero que mis niños no te causen demasiados problemas.

Gléowyn esbozó una sonrisa dulce y se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa, para acercarse más a ellos. Rondaba los cincuenta años, y la edad ya comenzaba a hacer mella en su rostro de facciones afables. Sus largos cabellos rubios, teñidos ya por las nieves de la edad, habían sido trenzados y recogidos en dos rodelas sobre sus orejas, y sus ojos verdes se movían vivamente de un lado para otro, encantada con la actividad de la que gozaba Meduseld aquella noche. Negó con la cabeza lentamente, algo más atenta al ritmo de la música que llenaba el salón que a la conversación en sí. Tras la marcha de Mithriel a Gondor, había sido Gléowyn quien se había hecho cargo de la educación de los hijos de su hermano; sin embargo, como la mayoría de los rohirrim, no cuestionaba la decisión de ella de marchar a su tierra natal.

-No, no. Son unos muchachos muy tranquilos. Aunque mucho me temo que notaremos la ausencia de nuestra pequeña Folcwyn.

-Pero, tía Gléowyn, Aldburg no está lejos –interrumpió Thengel-. Podrá venir a vernos, o podremos ir a verla nosotros…

-…si tu padre lo permite –Mithriel terminó la frase del muchacho, quien arrugó ligeramente la nariz.  
Gléowyn alzó las manos, conciliadora. La sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios, y la seriedad se instaló en sus ojos claros. Ya no prestaba atención a la música, y se inclinó un poco más sobre el tablero.

-Puedo hablar con él –sugirió en voz baja-. Suele escucharme, aunque no siempre se muestra… receptivo.

Thengel alzó la vista hacia ella, con un brillo esperanzado en los ojos. Lo cierto era que nada podría gustarle más que dejar Meduseld atrás, aunque fuese tan solo por unas pocas horas. Pero sabía que no le estaba permitido.

-¿Harías eso, tía Gléowyn? –preguntó, intentando esconder el entusiasmo en su voz.  
La mujer asintió. Mithriel le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo estrechó contra sí. Dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a su cuñada y esbozó una débil sonrisa de añoranza. Nada la haría más feliz que poder tener a sus hijos con ella, en Gondor. O que tuviesen ellos al menos libertad para poder visitarla cuando lo deseasen. Pero la férrea mano de Fengel los tenía atados muy corto, y apenas sí podían moverse libremente por los alrededores de Édoras.

-Al menos Folcwyn sí podrá venir cuando lo desee, o ir a verte –dijo Éohild en voz baja-. ¡Ojalá fuese a casarme yo también! Así no tendría que soportar esto día tras día…

El suspiro apesadumbrado de la muchacha hizo que Thengel se inclinase para mirarla. Él y Éohild siempre habían estado muy unidos, y desde niños eran poco menos que inseparables. Pero el joven sabía que tan pronto como se casase, ella abandonaría Meduseld, y nada la alentaría a regresar a su antiguo hogar. Tampoco la culpaba por ello. De poder, él haría lo mismo. Sin embargo, pese a ser el menor de la familia, era el heredero de Fengel y debía permanecer allí.

En el preciso instante en el que iba a dedicarle unas palabras a Éohild, un fuerte ruido proveniente del fondo del salón le hizo girarse. La pesada silla de madera labrada del Rey chirrió estrepitosamente al deslizarse sobre las losas de piedra del suelo. Fengel pronunció unas palabras ininteligibles y se tambaleó, con una copa en alto; sentada a su derecha, Folcwyn se llevó una mano a la mejilla, con expresión abochornada.

-Ni siquiera en la boda de su hija es capaz de comportarse –siseó Mithriel, segundos antes de ponerse en pie. La dama se recogió las faldas con una mano y, antes de que Thengel o Éohild pudiesen decir nada, salió de la estancia pisando fuerte. Las pesadas puertas de madera crujieron cuando las volteó con furia, y las hojas retumbaron como un trueno al cerrarse de golpe. Las risas y la música se desvanecieron de pronto, y el silencio reinó en el gran salón.

Éohild alzó ligeramente las cejas al girarse de nuevo hacia la mesa, Gléowyn suspiró pesadamente y Thengel sacudió la cabeza. El muchacho había imaginado días antes que su padre daría el espectáculo en la fiesta; no podía ser de otro modo. Fengel nunca sabía cuándo parar de comer ni, por supuesto, cuándo dejar de beber. Miró de soslayo hacia la mesa principal, donde el Rey seguía en pie, balbuceando algo en dirección a un incómodo Éocred. Folcwyn mantenía la vista baja y fija en el plato, muerta de vergüenza y, en uno de los extremos del tablero, la madre del novio fruncía los labios en señal de disgusto.

-Será mejor que vaya a buscarla –murmuró Gléowyn, alzándose del banco. Intercambió unas palabras con uno de los Mariscales, asintió brevemente y salió todo lo rápido que pudo del salón.

-¡Música! –exclamó el señor de Harrowdale desde su mesa. Alzó su jarra en dirección a los trovadores-. ¡Tocad una pieza!

 

* * *

 

 

A Gléowyn no le costó demasiado seguir el rastro de Mithriel por el castillo dorado de Meduseld. El ruido de los portazos guió sus pasos hasta la zona de las dependencias privadas, un piso por encima del gran salón. Y cuando llegó junto a ella, tras golpear con los nudillos las puertas de sus aposentos, la encontró plegando sus ropas apresuradamente y metiéndolas en su baúl de viaje.

-¿Te marchas? –preguntó para hacerse notar.

Los dedos de Mithriel se crisparon al oírla, y la suave camisa de seda que acababa de plegar se arrugó en sus manos. Sin girarse hacia su cuñada, siguió con su tarea.

-No veo porqué habría de quedarme.

Gléowyn cruzó la estancia en dos zancadas y comenzó a doblar una de las túnicas que había sobre la cama. Comprendía cómo debía sentirse la mujer, despreciada y avergonzada continuamente por Fengel y su indecoroso comportamiento, pero no creía que marcharse de aquel modo fuese bueno. Ni para ella, ni para sus hijos.

-Por Folcwyn. Y por Éohild y Thengel. Te adoran, ¿lo sabías? –dijo suavemente. Con algo de esfuerzo, se arrodilló junto al baúl y reordenó la ropa que la reina había lanzado de malas maneras-. Apenas ven a su madre desde hace años, y te echan de menos más de lo que imaginas. ¿De verdad crees que merecen recordarte llena de ira?

Mithriel siguió plegando ropa, pero sus hombros se tensaron y sus movimientos se tornaron más lentos. Se mordió un labio y sus ojos se tornaron acuosos, como si fuese a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro. Vio que Gléowyn abría la boca para seguir hablando, pero la detuvo con un cortante movimiento de su mano.

-Basta –dijo, y la voz se le quebró en un sollozo. Asustada por su propio tono de voz, volvió a girarse, dispuesta a esconder sus lágrimas. Era demasiado orgullosa como para dejar que alguien, incluso alguien tan cercano a ella como Gléowyn, pudiese atisbar algún signo de debilidad bajo la inquebrantable y dura máscara a la que todos estaban habituados. Mithriel se encogió sobre sí misma y agachó la cabeza; se cubrió los labios con una mano en un intento inútil por retener un llanto que no tardaría en humedecer sus mejillas.

-Oh, querida… -Gléowyn se puso en pie despacio y se acercó a la reina para darle unas torpes palmaditas en un hombro-. Yo… quizá he sido demasiado incisiva. Perdóname.

-No, no… dame unos momentos –pidió, con la voz ahogada. Mithriel respiró hondo y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa, en algo que alejase las preocupaciones de su corazón. Le llevó varios minutos serenarse y decidirse a dejar de darle la espalda a Gléowyn.

La hermana del Rey suspiró, consternada. Incluso cuando la mujer de Fengel había vivido en Meduseld, las cosas habían sido así. Se negaba a mostrarse vulnerable ante nadie, y la única persona ante la que mostraba su ira era el propio Rey. Sin embargo, era dócil y cariñosa con el resto de la familia y con los amigos cercanos, si bien en público solía mostrarse distante y orgullosa. Al igual que Fengel, era de recio carácter, pero no solía sacarlo a relucir.

-Mi Thengel sucederá a Fengel como Rey de la Marca –dijo al fin, con una voz tan fría como débil-. ¿Tú crees que será un buen rey, y que sabrá gobernar a su pueblo con justicia viendo cómo su padre se emborracha y comete estupideces día tras día? ¿Viendo cómo desprecia las palabras de sus Mariscales y aliados? ¿Viendo cómo lo humilla constantemente, a él y a sus hermanas?

-No –la suave voz de Gléowyn apenas sí fue audible por encima del estruendo proveniente del piso inferior-. Pero es un buen muchacho, Mithriel. No es como su padre.  
Mithriel apartó el montón de ropa que había sobre su cama y tomó asiento, para plegar las prendas más pequeñas en una posición más cómoda.

-Pero necesita una buena educación, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Yo me encargaba de dársela cuando… antes, de niño. Y tú has hecho un buen trabajo con él –la felicitó, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa-. Y te lo agradezco muchísimo. Pero hay cosas que nosotras no podemos enseñarle.  
Gléowyn acercó una de las butacas que había junto al hogar y se sentó muy derecha, con las piernas cruzadas; dejó varias túnicas en uno de los reposabrazos, para poder ir doblando con cuidado todas las prendas mientras hablaban.

-Thengel necesita saber cómo desenvolverse en el mundo de los hombres –continuó la reina, enrollando unas delicadas medias de hilo-. Es un excelente jinete y sabe manejar un acero, peroeso no lo convertirá en un buen rey. Estrategia militar, política, finanzas… Poco o nada podrá Fengel instruirlo en esas materias.

-Fengel no es del todo estúpido –comentó Gléowyn en un tono algo cortante-. Es indecoroso y tiene sus fallos…

-Codicia, soberbia, avaricia… Sin duda, las mejores cualidades que un rey podría desear –respondió mordazmente-. Así de bien va el país.

Gléowyn calló. Aunque conocía perfectamente el difícil temperamento de su hermano, y todos los defectos que hacían que no fuese precisamente el mejor rey para Rohan, le dolía escucharlos. Quizá la culpa fuese el exceso de mimo con el que su padre, el Rey Folcwine, había tratado siempre al menor de sus hijos. A ella, a Fastred y a Folcred nunca los había consentido tantísimo como a Fengel; Folcwine había sido un hombre bondadoso y se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su pueblo, llevándolo a grandes victorias. Sin embargo, el último de sus vástagos era todo lo opuesto a él, y en vida nunca había sabido verlo.

-No es el mejor rey para la Marca. Ni siquiera es un buen rey –suspiró, apesadumbrada-. Y tienes razón sobre Thengel; si se queda aquí, podría caer en los mismos errores que su padre sin pretenderlo siquiera.

-No pienso permitir que mi hijo sea así –declaró Mithriel, doblando enérgicamente unas enaguas-. No quiero acabar odiándolo del mismo modo en que odio a Fengel.

La hermana del Rey se levantó para meter más prendas en el baúl de Mithriel y, mientras colocaba todo cuidadosamente en el fondo, alzó la cabeza para mirarla con expresión pensativa.

-Llévatelo. Llévatelo a Gondor –dijo de pronto-. Tenías un hermano mayor, ¿verdad? Llévalo con él.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, confusa-. ¿Qué…? ¡No! Fengel no lo permitirá. Nunca.

-Es el único modo, Mithriel –replicó, con un tono suplicante-. Thengel se ahoga en Meduseld. La vida aquí lo amargará y agostará su espíritu en poco tiempo.

-Fengel no va a dejar que me lo lleve, Gléowyn. No lo hará –Mithriel se pasó una mano por la mejilla y se encogió sobre sí misma, con expresión derrotada.

-¡Escúchame! Sé que en tu tierra, a veces, los nobles acogen a los hijos de otros nobles en sus hogares y los toman como escuderos por unos años –dijo rápidamente, para evitar que la gondoriana volviese a interrumpirla-. Los forman como guerreros como si fuesen sus propios hijos, ¿no es así?

-Sí, es así –la mujer dirigió una mirada de desesperación a su cuñada-. No va a permitirlo, Gléowyn. No le gusta hacer feliz a la gente con sus obras.

-Mañana hablaremos con él –zanjó la hermana de Fengel, con una seguridad que no sentía realmente-. Y tu hijo podrá marcharse contigo.

 

* * *

 

 

La dama Mithriel apenas había dormido, y el cansancio se reflejaba en su semblante adusto. Tras el sofocón durante la fiesta, y la posterior conversación con su cuñada, se había reunido con Éohild y Thengel en sus aposentos, y habían charlado hasta que el Sol había iluminado la estancia.

Por supuesto, nada había contado a sus hijos de la conversación que había tenido con Gléowyn sobre el futuro que ambas deseaban para los hijos del Rey. No quería que su querido Thengel se entusiasmase demasiado pronto y se hiciese ilusiones. No sabía si el plan iba a funcionar o no, pero temía la reacción de Fengel cuando hablasen con él. Sin duda, sería violenta.

Sin embargo, poco le importaba que su reacción fuese violenta o no; por lo que a ella respectaba, en unas pocas horas estaría fuera de Édoras, cabalgando de nuevo hacia su hogar. Mithriel detuvo sus pasos cuando vio la figura ligeramente encorvada de Gléowyn, que la esperaba ante las puertas del gran salón. La hermana del Rey también tenía aspecto de no haber descansado demasiado, y unas ojeras malvas circundaban sus ojos verdes.

-¿Estás lista? –le preguntó, colocando una mano sobre los tiradores de bronce.

-Lo estaré –aseguró la dama del sur.

Mithriel la ayudó a empujar la pesada puerta, y ambas accedieron en silencio a la gran estancia. Salvo por las apagadas risas de unos pocos soldados junto a los rescoldos de uno de los hogares, estaba en silencio. Miró a su alrededor buscando a su marido, y lo encontró en la misma posición que la noche anterior: sentado a un extremo de la mesa nupcial que habían dispuesto sobre la tarima del trono, y dando buena cuenta de su desayuno. Tan absorto estaba en devorar las viandas, que no fue consciente de que las dos mujeres se detuvieron ante él.

-Fengel –lo llamó Gléowyn, casi con temor. Después de una noche de alcohol y excesos, el Rey estaba incluso más irascible que de normal-. Tenemos que hablar.

Como no levantaba la vista, la mujer tomó una silla y la arrastró, haciendo ruido, hasta colocarla enfrente del Rey. Le indicó con un gesto a su cuñada que hiciese lo mismo y tomó asiento. Fengel alzó la cabeza de su plato de comida, y una fría ira se instaló en sus ojos al ver a su mujer.

-¿Por qué está ella aquí? –preguntó con la boca llena, mientras masticaba ruidosamente un pedazo de carne.

-Porque tus hijos también son suyos, por azares de la vida –replicó ella con tono mordaz. Se arrepintió inmediatamente de su tono; no quería desatar la cólera de Fengel tan pronto-. Tenemos que hablar de Thengel, hermano.

Fengel miró a las dos mujeres, y entornó los ojos con suspicacia. ¿Tramaban algo contra él? Seguro que sí; no las imaginaba haciendo otra cosa que conspirar contra él y criticar su forma de actuar.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? –esta vez, un hilillo de vino se deslizó por su barbilla y se perdió por el cuello de su camisa.

-Ese chico es tu hijo –saltó Mithriel con tono cortante, incapaz de mantenerse callada por más tiempo-. Es tu heredero.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa con él? –la fría mirada azul del Rey se clavó en su esposa, y sus labios se torcieron hasta esbozar una mueca de disgusto-. ¿Acaso siente deseos el niño de sentarse en mi trono?

Gléowyn clavó los dedos en el antebrazo de Mithriel cuando advirtió que iba a levantarse, y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Después volvió a girarse hacia su hermano.

-Nos estábamos preguntando si la educación que le das es la adecuada para un joven de su linaje –replicó fríamente-. ¿Te has preocupado en enseñar al chico lo que implica ser el rey de la Marca? ¿Permites que intervenga en tus consejos?

-¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? –preguntó Fengel, repantigándose en su silla. Los continuados años excediéndose con el vino habían hecho que su nariz y sus mejillas se tornasen rojas e inflamadas, y las grandes comilonas a las que estaba acostumbrado le habían proporcionado una enorme barriga.

-¡Porque es tu hijo, maldita sea! –exclamó Mithriel.

-Mithriel, déjamelo a mí, querida –mumuró Gléowyn, palmeando el brazo de su cuñada-. Thengel tiene quince años, y ya es casi un hombre –comenzó-. Si aquí en Rohan no va a recibir la educación que necesitará en un futuro, el día en que la corona llegue a sus manos, quizá debería marcharse y buscarla fuera.

Fengel apuró su copa de vino de un trago y volvió a rellenarla, pero apenas sí quedaba nada. Su expresión se tornaba más y más furiosa a medida que su hermana hablaba, y la presencia de su mujer no hacía más que acalorarlo más, si cabe.

-¡Traed más vino! –rugió. Apoyó las manos en la mesa y se inclinó sobre el tablero. Sus ojos chispearon con rabia cuando volvió a abrir la boca-. El chico se queda aquí.

Gléowyn volvió a aferrar con fuerza el brazo de Mithriel, y silenció las palabras que iba a soltar la reina con una dura mirada. Lo último que necesitaba era una pelea entre ambos. Entonces sí que no llegarían a ningún acuerdo.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a darle un poco de libertad cuando sea mayor de edad? –preguntó, arrugando la nariz. El aliento de Fengel había llegado hasta ellas, y el olor del vino rancio se les hizo insoportable-. ¿Vas a hacer que tu propio hijo te odie más de lo que ya lo hace recluyéndolo en el castillo durante toda su vida?

-¡Basta! –aulló Fengel, golpeando la mesa enérgicamente. Su copa se tambaleó y rodó por el mantel hasta caer al suelo con un fuerte sonido metálico-. ¡No te atrevas a decirme cómo…! ¡Thengel no me odia!

Mithriel cerró los ojos ante el estruendo. Gléowyn tragó saliva y su fría mirada gris se clavó en su hermano.

-Sí lo hace –se puso en pie y rodeó la mesa con deliberada lentitud para situarse detrás del Rey-. Te odia, Fengel. Y las niñas también. ¿De verdad crees que Folcwyn regresará a Édoras para ver a su padre? ¿Crees que la pequeña Éohild lo hará, el día que se marche ella también? –susurró, muy cerca de su oído-. En cuanto a Thengel, ¿crees que soportará durante mucho tiempo que lo desprecies como si fuese un perro pulgoso? Escúchame, hermano menor, y recuerda mis palabras: morirás solo, y ninguno de los tuyos regresará para acompañarte en tus últimos días. Y recuerda esto también: será una recompensa que tú mismo habrás cosechado.

Mithriel no pudo oír desde su posición los bajos susurros de su cuñada, pero observó cómo la tez de Fengel pasaba del rojo a una palidez marmórea. Vio cómo sus manos se tensaban y cómo sus nudillos se tornaban blancos al aferrar con fuerza los reposabrazos de su asiento.

-Tu hijo se marchará de Édoras en cuanto pueda, con o sin tu consentimiento –auguró Gléowyn, en voz alta-. Y nadie podrá culparlo por ello.

Fengel se levantó de pronto, y tanto Gléowyn como Mithriel dieron un paso atrás, asustadas. El Rey avanzó hacia su hermana, pero sus pasos lo traicionaron y le hicieron trastabillar. Su mano cayó a un lado, sin fuerza, momentos después de alzarla hacia Gléowyn.

-¡Fuera de mi vista! –rugió, espantándolas con las manos-. ¡No os atreváis a hablar así a vuestro rey! ¡Soy vuestro rey y merezco vuestro respeto! –Fengel se tambaleó y se apoyó en el alto respaldo de su silla-. ¡Que ese crío del demonio haga lo que le plaza cuando sea un hombre!

Con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria, Gléowyn se giró hacia Mithriel, y le tendió una mano. Mithriel se puso en pie, y sin dirigir una última mirada a su esposo, ni articular palabra alguna de despedida, tomó la mano que le ofrecía su cuñada y salieron ambas del gran salón.

-Voy a echarte de menos en Gondor –le confesó en voz baja, una vez hubieron llegado al pasillo-. Y espero que Fengel no te cause demasiados problemas por mi culpa, Gléowyn.

-No te preocupes, querida –dijo, con una sonrisa más amplia-. Se le olvidará todo en cuanto se le pase la borrachera. ¿Estás lista para partir?

Mithriel asintió, y abrazó brevemente a la rohir, agradecida por su ayuda.

-Cuida bien de mis niños, hermana –le pidió, estrechándola contra sí con cariño-. No permitas que me añoren en exceso. Y cuídate tú también.

-Haré todo eso –Gléowyn se separó de ella delicadamente y se puso de puntillas para besar su frente-. Y me encargaré de que Thengel llegue hasta ti llegado el momento. Y ahora, será mejor que vayas a despedirte de ellos.

Con una última sonrisa de agradecimiento, Mithriel besó las manos de la hermana del rey, y regreso corriendo a sus aposentos. Los guardias que había traído con ella desde Gondor se habían encargado de bajar su equipaje a los establos y de ultimar los detalles de su marcha, así que los encontró desprovistos de sus efectos personales. Sus tres hijos la esperaban allí, junto con Éocred.

-Cuídala bien –le pidió, abrazando en primer lugar al joven rohir-. Me enteraré si no lo haces.

Éocred abrazó torpemente a su suegra; dada su ausencia en la corte del Rey, apenas la conocía, pero había conseguido ganarse su afecto durante los pocos días que había pasado en Édoras.

Folcwyn fue la primera en abrazar a su madre, y las lágrimas bañaron su suave rostro cuando se separó de ella para despedirse de Éohild y Thengel.

-Portaos bien, vosotros dos. Cuidad de tía Gléowyn, ¿lo haréis? –pidió, con la voz ahogada por el abrazo simultáneo de los dos muchachos-. Prometo que os veré a todos tan pronto como pueda.

Los últimos suspiros de aire fresco de la primavera hacían ondular las briznas de hierba en la extensa campiña de la Marca. Pronto llegaría el calor, y los campos se agostarían y se tornarían dorados bajo el sol. Y llegarían las tormentas de verano, y los torrentes que bajaban desde las Montañas Blancas se desbordarían tras ellas. Ésa fue la última imagen que la dama Mithriel tuvo de las tierras del norte, pues no regresó jamás a ellas.


	2. La boda de un príncipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como en el capítulo anterior, os comento el tema de personajes. Los personajes canon que aparecen son los creados por J.R.R Tolkien y no me pertenecen en absoluto; los semicanon (esos que Tolkien no dijo que existían, pero que tienen que estar ahí por fuerza, o que sí dijo que existían, pero no tienen nombre en el legendarium) y los OCs (que me saco de la manga porque yaaasss) sí son de creación propia. En este capítulo intervienen:
> 
> -Aglahad de Dol Amroth [canon]  
> -Angelimir de Dol Amroth [canon]  
> -Fornamir de Dol Amroth [OC, segundo hijo de Aglahad]  
> -Adrahil de Dol Amroth [canon]  
> -Ivorgil de Arnach [OC, Señor de Lossarnach]  
> -Híriel de Arnach [OC... o semicanon, según como se mire]  
> -Ivoriel de Arnach [OC, hermana menor de Ivorgil e Híriel]  
> -Ariniel de Amroth [semicanon, esposa de Angelimir y madre de Aglahad]  
> Gilmith de Anórien [OC]

DOL AMROTH, AÑO 2920 DE LA TERCERA EDAD DEL SOL

 

Angelimir de Dol Amroth entró en silencio a los aposentos de su hermano; esperaba que el joven se encontrase allí, terminando de adecentarse para el gran día que le esperaba.

Aquel día, el sol brillaba con fuerza sobre la Bahía del Príncipe, y arrancaba destellos de oro a la inmensa masa de agua gris perla que bañaba las costas de Anfalas y Belfalas hasta tan lejos como la vista podía alcanzar. Las calles de Dol Amroth hervían con el bullicio de las decenas y decenas de almas que se habían reunido allí para contemplar, una vez más, la unión entre dos casas nobles de Gondor. Había puestos de comida en las calles, y bailes y música en cada placita, y los pétalos claros de las rosas adornaban el blanco pavimento de las avenidas. Había estandartes en los balcones, y guirnaldas de flores y tela que unían las casas por encima de las cabezas de los transeúntes, y el olor de los perfumes y de las chucherías que vendían los mercaderes llenaba el ambiente y se mezclaba con el aroma del mar.

Pero todo ese jolgorio del exterior apenas era un cálido murmullo en las estancias del palacio. Angelimir carraspeó para hacerse notar y corrió las cortinas que cerraban el vestidor de su hermano; repartidas por toda la estancia, en el suelo y sobre sillas y tocadores, había varias cajas de madera clara con, presumiblemente, parte del armario de su futura cuñada.

Y allí estaba él, de pie ante el espejo de cuerpo entero que había entre dos cómodas. Ambos compartían los mismos cabellos oscuros, ligeramente tostados por el sol, y los mismos ojos, grises como el mar junto al que se habían criado. La tez de los hijos del Príncipe Aglahad de Dol Amroth era clara, pero el sol, la sal y el viento la habían oscurecido y, si bien parecía suave a simple vista, estaba curtida como el cuero.

-Fornamir –lo llamó, al ver que no había advertido su presencia-. Deberíamos bajar ya a los jardines.

Fornamir alzó la vista de los lazos a medio hacer de las mangas de su camisa para mirar a su hermano mayor. Una sonrisa nerviosa curvó sus labios e hizo chispear sus ojos. Con gesto impaciente, se retiró la capa azul del hombro derecho, y se ajustó por enésima vez el cinturón del que pendía una espada de ceremonias.

-¿Estás… seguro de que debo bajar? –preguntó, con cierta timidez. El joven, incapaz de terminar de anudarse las mangas, entrelazó las manos para controlar el temblor de sus dedos.

Angelimir evitó poner los ojos en blanco y avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia él, para ayudarle con los últimos retoques a su traje.

-No me lo digas: estás pensando que todo esto no ha sido más que un gran error. Que el día ha llegado demasiado pronto –comentó, ajustando el puño de la camisa. Fornamir vestía con los colores de Dol Amroth: una túnica azul oscuro de la que sólo se adivinaban los puños y el cuello, profusamente bordados; unos estrechos pantalones blancos con dos líneas azules a lo largo de las costuras laterales; botas a juego, relucientes tras haber sido pulidas durante horas, y una túnica blanca cuyos bajos, cuello y puños habían sido decorados con pasamanería azul claro. Sobre sus ropas, el joven lucía una capa azul como el mar, que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Fornamir alzó la vista y, con las mejillas encarnadas, intentó negar con la cabeza. Claro que quería bajar. Estaba convencido de que ese repentino ataque de pánico eran tan sólo los nervios del momento, y que sería estúpido echarse atrás a aquellas alturas. Hacía más de un año que él y su prometida habían acordado que aquel sería el día en que unirían sus vidas. Sin embargo, resolvió callar mientras Angelimir revisaba su vestuario.

El mayor de los dos hermanos se había dado a sí mismo el papel de maestro de ceremonias y, a lo largo de la mañana, había recorrido el palacio de Amroth mil y una veces en busca de algo que arreglar. Había recorrido las inmediaciones, se había asegurado de que las calles estaban limpias y de que no había tumultos en el puerto y tabernas adyacentes, había recibido a los últimos invitados en llegar y los había acompañado a sus asientos… El propio Príncipe Aglahad lo había hecho llamar hacía menos de una hora para ordenarle que descansase un poco. Y Angelimir, testarudo y perfeccionista como él solo, había ignorado su consejo.

El heredero de Aglahad asintió cuando consideró que el atuendo de Fornamir estaba perfecto. Le dio una palmada alentadora en el hombro y dio un paso atrás.

-Perfecto –dictaminó-. Será mejor que te lleve con padre; debe estar esperándote ya.

Fornamir le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento y, con cuidado, por si eso estropeaba el trabajo de su hermano, se alisó la túnica con las manos.

-Estoy listo. Creo.

-Claro que lo estás, hermano menor –con la mente puesta ya en su siguiente deber, Angelimir cruzó la estancia y comenzó a abrir la puerta-. ¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido!

Fornamir le dirigió una mirada curiosa mientras observaba cómo su hermano se palpaba las ropas, buscando algo en sus bolsillos. Segundos después, vio cómo extraía un pequeño paquete de entre los pliegues de su capa blanca.

-En unos años, agradecerás esto –le dijo, poniéndoselo en las manos.

Fornamir lo cogió y le dio un par de vueltas antes de decidirse a abrirlo.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó, deshaciendo el lazo de raso marrón-. Espero que no sea nada para… ¿cuentos infantiles?

El joven casi rompió a reír. Todavía no estaba casado y ya le habían recordado que tendría que tener descendencia.

-¿Acaso vas a dejar que Adrahil juegue solo durante toda su infancia?

  


* * *

 

El ala del palacio de Amroth que había sido destinada a los invitados a la ceremonia sufría un ajetreo similar al que se vivía en las dependencias privadas de la familia del Príncipe. Aquí y allá se oían risas y conversaciones, exclamaciones apresuradas, el frufrú de las amplias faldas de las señoras al rozar con los muebles en sus intranquilos paseos y el tintineo de las bandejas que el servicio traía y llevaba de un lado para otro. Pero poco a poco, todo aquel ruido comenzó a disminuir hasta cesar por completo, cuando los convidados comenzaron a abandonar sus estancias para dirigirse a los jardines.

Sin embargo, el caos continuaba reinando en los aposentos de Híriel de Arnach. Todo un ejército de doncellas la había despertado al alba, dispuestas a hacer que aquel día la belleza de la muchacha destacase como una rosa abierta en medio de un mar de espinos; y pese a que el mediodía se hallaba ya en el horizonte, todavía no le habían dado tregua. La habían bañado en una tina llena de agua caliente, jabón y espuma, y después, mientras le desenredaban los largos cabellos oscuros, la habían cubierto con un suave lienzo perfumado.

Híriel protestó cuando se empeñaron en vestirla; sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo ella misma. Resopló, disgustada, cuando una doncella le pasó una suave túnica de lino por la cabeza, y frunció los labios cuando una segunda comenzó a ajustarle un rígido corpiño, y cuando una tercera se empeñó en hacerle levantar un pie para calzarle unos escarpines que, a su juicio, tenían toda la pinta de ser la cosa más incómoda sobre la faz de Arda. La joven lanzó una mirada suplicante a Ariniel, la esposa de Angelimir de Amroth, en busca de auxilio.

Ariniel reprimió una sonrisita de diversión y se giró hacia la jovencita que había entrado a la estancia hacía un rato y que apenas se había separado de la novia. Sus largos cabellos cobrizos habían sido recogidos en una larga trenza adornada con una cinta de perlas, y un fino aro de plata le ceñía la frente; sus ojos grises eran extraordinariamente parecidos a los de Híriel, pero en ellos brillaba todavía esa ingenuidad infantil que sólo desaparece con los últimos años de la adolescencia. La muchacha vestía un elegante vestido azul pálido, bellamente bordado con hilo de oro, y una cinta de raso plateado ceñía su talle con el escudo de Lossarnach a modo de broche.

-Ivoriel, querida, ¿os importaría venir a ayudarme? -la llamó Ariniel-. Y... ¿podréis traer el velo de vuestra hermana? Creo que lo dejé sobre la mesita de la antecámara...

Ivoriel asintió tímidamente y corrió con rápidos pasitos hacia la antecámara. Híriel alzó una ceja al ver que los escarpines de su hermana menor se habían quedado bajo la butaca en la que había estado sentada momentos antes. Hacía poco más de una semana que habían llegado a Dol Amroth acompañadas por Ivorgil, el mayor de los tres hermanos, pero la muchacha todavía no se había acostumbrado al lugar y a sus gentes, y ello hacía que fuese más tímida que de costumbre. Además, odiaba no calzar los cómodos botines de piel que empleaba para pasear por los floridos valles de Arnach.

Para cuando la muchacha regresó, Ariniel había comenzado a ordenar todo lo que había extendido sobre el tocador: frasquitos con perfumes, peines de nácar, agujas para el pelo de plata y perlas... Dejó todo bien colocado en una esquina del tablero y abrió con cuidado la caja forrada con terciopelo oscuro que contenía las joyas que Hiriel luciría aquel día. La delicada tiara de varillas de plata trenzadas le era familiar, pues era una joya que pertenecía a la familia del Príncipe: ella misma la había lucido en su boda con Angelimir, y la esposa de Aglahad lo había hecho antes que ella.

-Es tan bella que parece obra de los Elfos -dijo tímidamente Ivoriel, dejando con cuidado el velo sobre la superficie de madera-. ¿Es muy antigua?

-Lo cierto es que no lo sé -la dama se encogió de hombros-. Pero debe tener varios cientos de años.

-Fornamir dice que es una reliquia de los primeros tiempos de esta Casa -se oyó la voz de Hiriel, ahogada porque una doncella acaba de tirar con demasiada fuerza de uno de los cordones del corpiño. Hizo una mueca de disgusto-. ¿Queda mucho?

Ariniel e Ivoriel se giraron para evaluar el estado de la novia. La doncella acababa de terminar de ajustarle el corpiño, y entre ella y otra más, portaban la larga túnica color crema que debía ponerse Híriel. Una tercera, arrodillada a los pies del manequí metálico sobre el que habían colocado las prendas, alisaba la cola de la sobrevesta con una plancha de hierro y madera. La tela era de color oro pálido, con diminutos bordados de plata en el pecho, las largas mangas y la parte baja de la amplia falda, que se abría en los laterales para mostrar la túnica inferior.

-No demasiado -dijo Ivoriel, arrugando ligeramente la nariz. Opinaba que, con tanta tela encima, su hermana mayor parecía que había sido envuelta en una pesada cortina, aunque debía reconocer que el vestido era precioso.-. Sólo te quedan dos capas de ropa.

-¡ _Nana_! –una voz infantil hizo que Ariniel y la muchacha se girasen hacia la puerta. Híriel lo intentó, pero en aquel instante, le pasaron una pesada túnica por la cabeza y se encontró manoteando con los brazos hacia arriba para poderlos sacar por las mangas-. Dice _ada_ que ya está todo listo. Y que cuando bajáis y… ¡oh! ¡La tía Híriel no tiene cabeza, _nana_!

El comentario de la criatura hizo sonreír a Ariniel, y provocó unas risitas entre las doncellas y la hermana de la novia. El pequeño se adentró en la estancia con pasitos nerviosos, retirando cada poco la pesada capa beige que le habían puesto; era más que evidente que aquel traje de gala le resultaba incómodo, porque no paraba de tironear del cuello repleto de encajes de su camisita, ni de estirarse su diminuta túnica azul.

-Adrahil, será mejor que vuelvas con _ada_ –dijo Ariniel, agachándose al lado del pequeño para peinarlo con los dedos-. ¿Te han dicho ya las señoras lo guapo que estás hoy?

-Ocho veces, _nana_. No me gusta –dijo Adrahil, haciendo una mueca de disgusto-. Me estiran de los mofletes y me revuelven el pelo igual que al perrito del abuelo Aglahad.

Por fin liberada de la cárcel de tela, y con el largo vestido color crema ceñido ya a su cuerpo, Híriel soltó una pequeña carcajada. Adrahil esbozó una sonrisa alegre y la saludó alzando una mano.

-Antes no tenías cabeza -la informó, como si pensase que por el hecho de haber estado oculta entre los pliegues del vestido no había estado presente allí-. Pero ahora ya tienes, y estás muy guapa. ¿Cómo la has recuperado?

La carita de Adrahil mostró una expresión de extrema curiosidad, que hizo que Híriel mostrase una leve sonrisa. Estaba a punto de responder cuando Ariniel se dirigió al pequeño.

-Dame la mano, Adrahil. Vamos a ir a buscar a _ada -_ dijo, ofreciéndole una mano a su hijo. Adrahil cerró su manita en torno a dos dedos de Ariniel y, despidiéndose con la otra de Híriel e Ivoriel, salió medio saltando de la estancia.

-Algún día me casaré con ella –aseguró unos metros más adelante, con toda la seriedad que puede expresar un niño de tres años.

-No digas tonterías, Adrahil –a Ariniel le costó contener la risa-. Va a ser la mujer del tío Fornamir.

-Pues entonces con Ivoriel. También es muy guapa.

Ariniel se agachó para tomar al niño en brazos y poder avanzar más rápido pasillo abajo, pues el tiempo comenzaba a apremiar. Reprimió una última sonrisa ante el comentario de Adrahil, pero lo cierto es que las dos muchachas de Arnach estaban bellísimas aquel día.

  


* * *

 

 

Las campanas de palacio resonaron por la ciudad de Dol Amroth cuando el Sol alcanzó el punto más alto en el cielo. Hacía ya un buen rato que Ivoriel y Ariniel habían colocado el largo velo de gasa transparente y la tiara sobre los cabellos oscuros de la novia y, para evitar que se pusiese más nerviosa todavía, habían echado a las doncellas de la estancia, encomendándoles la tarea de llevar los objetos personales de Híriel a los nuevos aposentos que compartiría con su esposo.

Se encontraban arreglando la larga cola del vestido cuando los apresurados pasos de Ivorgil resonaron por el pasillo. Sería él el encargado de llevar a su hermana ante el hijo del Príncipe, puesto que los padres de ambos habían muerto años atrás. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Ivoriel esbozó una cálida sonrisa y se separó un poco de su hermana; sin embargo, bajó la cabeza y enrojeció levemente al ver que otro caballero acompañaba a su hermano.

-Hermana -declaró, con una media sonrisa-, estás bellísima. Si no fuese por los lazos de familia que nos unen, yo mismo te desposaría.

Ariniel soltó una breve carcajada, mientras que la novia esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa; Híriel retorció entre sus dedos la gasa azul que envolvía los tallos del pequeño ramillete de rosas blancas que le habían dado, sin saber muy bien cómo responder a eso.

-¿Está todo listo? -dijo en su lugar, intentando mostrar una calma que realmente no sentía. Alzó una ceja con curiosidad al ver al acompañante de su hermano, pero una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios al reconocerlo-. ¡Señor Gilmith! ¿Qué mentira os ha contado mi hermano para haceros viajar tan lejos de vuestro querido Anórien?

Gilmith se adelantó unos pasos e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la novia. Era al menos una década mayor que ella, aunque los años habían tratado su rostro con gentileza y las canas no habían comenzado a aclarar sus oscuros cabellos. Al contrario que los ropajes de suaves colores y de corte sencillo que vestían los hermanos de Arnach, el de Anórien vestía una elaborada túnica de tonos anaranjados, ceñida a la cintura por un delgado cinto dorado.

-Me prometió que las vistas serían incluso más hermosas que las del norte -dijo, tras volver a alzarse-. Pero, ¿acaso pensáis que podría perderme vuestro enlace con el señor Fornamir? ¡Por nada del mundo!

Híriel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de ofrecerle una mano para que depositase un beso en su dorso. Miró de soslayo a su hermana, que miraba con extrema atención los motivos florales que adornaban la alfombra y, tras intercambiar una pícara mirada con Ivorgil, se giró hacia Ariniel.

-El señor Gilmith es un viejo amigo de la familia -le explicó a la esposa de Angelimir-. Aunque su casa proviene de las estribaciones occidentales del Lebennin, su abuelo decidió asentarse en Anórien, y se han convertido en una de las familias más importantes en la capital.

Ariniel realizó una breve reverencia ante el noble del norte y, tal y como había hecho Híriel, le tendió una mano.

-Un placer, señor Gilmith -dijo, tras volver a enderezarse-. Soy Ariniel, la esposa del Príncipe Angelimir.

Gilmith saludó a la mujer, y se giró levemente hacia la menor de las dos hermanas. Esbozó una sonrisa de educada disculpa al sortear a Hiriel y a Ariniel y, tras lanzar una breve mirada a Ivorgil, tendió una mano hacia Ivoriel.

-Vaya, dulce Ivoriel; cada vez que os veo resulta que estáis más bella que la vez anterior -dijo, provocando una mirada y una sonrisa de complicidad entre los dos hermanos mayores de la muchacha-. ¿Cuánto hace de la última vez que os vi? ¿Un año, dos...?

-Sólo cuatro meses, Gilmith -murmuró Ivoriel, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. Tímidamente, le ofreció su mano, y se esforzó en que su tono de voz sonase resuelto-. ¿Seréis vos quien me acompañe a los jardines?

-Por supuesto. Y, por cierto, creo que deberíamos ponernos en movimiento -comentó, mirando a los presentes antes de ofrecerle el brazo a la jovencita-. El señor Fornamir debe estar más que impaciente.

 

* * *

 

Y así era. La antigua costumbre que habían tomado de los Elfos de celebrar la unión al final del banquete estaba haciendo hervir los nervios del pobre Fornamir. Junto a Híriel, presidía una larga mesa que habían dispuesto sobre una pequeña tarima de madera blanca, pero apenas sí podía prestar atención a lo que tenía en el plato. Cada poco miraba de reojo a Híriel quien, por el contrario, había comenzado a conversar animadamente con Angelimir, sentado a su derecha. A su derecha se hallaba sentado su propio padre, seguido por la menor de los tres hermanos que habían venido de Arnach, y hacia ellos se giró Fornamir, tras intentar, sin demasiado éxito, tomar algo de pavo asado de su plato.

-¿Hasta cuando nos brindaréis vuestra presencia, dulce Ivoriel? -preguntó educadamente, con una calma que ni de lejos sentía-. Creo que hablo en nombre de toda la familia si digo que animáis los días aquí, en el sur.

Aglahad se retiró ligeramente de su plato, para permitir la conversación entre los dos jóvenes, y esbozó una sonrisa bonachona cuando el pequeño Adrahil corrió a tirarle de la manga de la túnica para que lo tomase en brazos.

-Es que _nana_ quiere que coma pescado -se excusó el pequeño, arrellanándose sobre las rodillas del Príncipe-. Abuelo, ¿nos llevarás a pescar a Ivoriel y a mí? ¿A que sí?

-Claro que sí, Adrahil. Pero sólo si prometes que hoy terminarás de comer sin rechistar, ¿entendido?

El niño hinchó los mofletes, y tanto Fornamir como Ivoriel rompieron a reír. Mientras Aglahad le explicaba a Adrahil que comer todo lo que había en el plato era algo que sólo hacían los niños mayores como él y los, como él los llamaba, “aprendices de príncipe”, el claro sonido de una campana de plata llamó la atención de todos los presentes a la tarima.

Angelimir de Amroth se puso en pie y dejó sobre el mantel la pequeña campana; paseó la mirada por los presentes y, con una leve sonrisa, señaló con un ligero gesto la cabecera de la mesa. Híriel se las apañó para esbozar una brillante sonrisa, y Fornamir, como pudo, compuso una mueca que quería ser algo parecido a la expresión de ella. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que Ivoriel y el Príncipe Aglahad los guiaron a la parte delantera de la tarima, frente a una pequeña mesa cubierta por un lienzo blanco con el escudo de armas de Amroth bordado en él. Fornamir se encontró sosteniendo las manos de Híriel entre las suyas y, aunque fue consciente de que apenas fueron unos segundos, le pareció que pasó horas buceando en la mirada gris de ella.

-Gentes de Dol Amroth, amigos venidos de tierras lejanas -clamó Angelimir con voz clara. Todo el bullicio que había habido en los jardines hasta aquel momento cesó de golpe, y cientos de caras se giraron para contemplar a las cinco figuras que se hallaban en pie ante todos ellos-. Os hemos reunido hoy aquí para contemplar la unión de Fornamir de Amroth e Híriel de Arnach.

Un estruendoso aplauso surgió de la multitud. Y fue entonces cuando Fornamir por fin consiguió controlar sus nervios, y la primera sonrisa sincera escapó de sus labios; acarició con los pulgares el dorso de las manos de Híriel, quien enrojeciendo, bajó levemente la vista. Pronto el menor de los hijos del Príncipe Aglahad se encontró extrayendo de los dedos de la joven un delicado aro de plata, y extendió después sus manos para que ella hiciese lo mismo. La plata de esos anillos sería fundida, como símbolo del compromiso que ambos habían contraído hacía poco más de un año, y nunca volvería a emplearse para fabricar otras sortijas. La pareja, de hecho, ya había pensado en que querían ver transformados aquellos finos anillos.

Híriel, con los dedos temblorosos por la emoción, fue la primera en colocar un nuevo aro, esta vez de oro, en el dedo índice de la mano derecha de Fornamir. Y cuando él hubo hecho lo propio, Aglahad e Ivoriel unieron las manos de ambos, y tocaron levemente sus frentes con las yemas de los dedos.

-Que Varda, Señora de todas las estrellas del firmamento, sea testigo de esta unión -comenzó Ivoriel, con voz clara y fuerte-. Que su largo oído nos escuche hoy, y que de su bendición.

-Que Manwë, Señor de todos los vientos, sea testigo de esta unión -completó Aglahad, tocando levemente la coronilla de ambos jóvenes-. Que su larga mirada nos vea hoy, y que de su bendición.

El Príncipe de Dol Amroth fue el primero en romper a aplaudir. De nuevo, los gritos alborozados y el jolgorio volvieron a reinar en los jardines, y el pequeño Adrahil corrió hacia los esposos tras escaparse de los brazos de su madre; pronto le tiró del bajo de la túnica a Fornamir, reclamando su atención.

-¡Tío Fornamir! -lo llamó, tironeando de la tela con más fuerza. Pero en aquellos momentos Fornamir se hallaba ocupado besando a Híriel, y fue Angelimir quien alzó al infante en brazos.

-Deja a tu tío un rato; hoy es su día -le recomendó, encaramándolo a sus hombros. El heredero de Aglahad buscó a su esposa con la mirada, y la halló unos metros más allá, conversando con Ivorgil y aquel amigo suyo, señor de Anórien-. Ven, vamos con _nana._

 

* * *

 

La tarde en los jardines del palacio de Dol Amroth fue una de las más placenteras que el Príncipe recordaba. A pesar del gran número de invitados, no hubo demasiados incidentes entre ellos y la bebida, que no corría escasamente. La formal ceremonia dio paso a los postres, y con ellos llegaron trovadores y juglares venidos desde tierras lejanas. Y con ellos, entre bailes, leyendas, canciones y romances, llegó la noche.

El joven Fornamir había sacado a bailar a su esposa, pero el resto de miembros de la familia y amigos cercanos la habían alejado de sus pasos hacía al menos tres piezas. En aquellos momentos, tras terminar de bailar una canción típica de Arnach con Ivoriel, regresaban ambos a la zona de la tarima, donde todavía estaban las mesas y las sillas del banquete para permitir a los danzantes unos momentos de descanso.

-Espero que la fiesta esté resultando de vuestro agrado -comentó, acercándole una copa de vino a la jovencita-. Y que en vuestra estancia en el sur no estéis añorando en exceso vuestro hogar.

-Arnach es difícil de olvidar -repuso Ivoriel con una sonrisa, dejándose caer en una silla. Con poco disimulo, se deshizo de sus escarpines con un par de puntapiés y, ante la ceja alzada de Fornamir, los ocultó bajo su falda-. Haced como si no hubieseis visto nada, cuñado. Aunque debo avisaros de que vuestra esposa y yo compartimos esta peculiar costumbre.

El hombre se echó a reír y se giró para buscar a Híriel con la mirada; se hallaba bailando con Angelimir casi en el otro extremo de la plaza. Sin embargo, al mirar al asiento que había ocupado la joven durante el banquete, descubrió dos pequeños escarpines de color crema volcados sobre la alfombra.

-Tampoco soporta estar calzada por demasiado tiempo, ¿no es así? -dijo, moviendo la cabeza con un gesto entre divertido y reprobatorio.

-No si el calzado es incómodo -Ivoriel agitó sus pies descalzos en el aire; al estar sentada en aquella silla tan alta, no le llegaban bien al suelo, y tenía que apoyarlos en unos de los travesaños que unían las patas a diferentes alturas-. Ambas estamos acostumbradas a pasear por los valles y la montaña, y no es algo que pueda hacerse calzado con cualquier cosa.

-Entonces tendré que conseguirle unas buenas botas -zanjó, alzando su copa hacia la muchacha y apurando su contenido después-. Aunque es cierto que para pasear por nuestras playas es mejor hacerlo sin calzado alguno. ¿Habéis conseguido encontrar un rato para caminar por ellas, Ivoriel?

Ivoriel fue a responder, pero dos figuras se aproximaron a ellos. Las palabras se trabaron en su lengua al ver que el señor Gilmith le tendía una mano para invitarla a bailar; torpemente y con las mejillas encendidas, la muchacha se inclinó para recoger sus zapatos. Acertó a sonreír a su hermano, que tomó asiento junto a Fornamir, y alargó un brazo hacia la botella de vino para servirse un poco.

-¿Bailáis, dulce Ivoriel? -preguntó Gilmith, saludando con una breve inclinación de cabeza a Fornamir y a la chica-. Disculpad que la aleje de vuestra compañía, señor Fornamir.

-Disculpas aceptadas -sentenció el novio; cuando ambos se hubieron dado la vuelta, dirigió su mirada a Ivorgil, quien estaba todavía concentrado en escanciar vino en su copa.

El dúnadan le dirigió una media sonrisa cuando se percató de ello. Se demoró unos instantes más en rellenar la copa del hombre de Amroth, y cuando habló, lo hizo después de pasar unos segundos con expresión reflexiva.

-Gilmith me ha pedido hoy lo mismo que vos me pedisteis hace poco más de un año -dijo, chasqueando la lengua; Fornamir no supo si era fastidio o diversión, pero la alegría brillaba en sus ojos-. Parece que los hombres de este país están empeñados en privarme de la presencia de mis hermanas.

Fornamir esbozó una sonrisa un tanto triste, y se acodó sobre la mesa. Lo cierto era que la ceremonia, la posterior fiesta y, por supuesto, los inmensos nervios con los que había lidiado desde las primeras horas del día, habían agotado al hijo de Aglahad. Aunque eso no evitaba que estuviese tremendamente feliz.

-Por mi parte, Híriel podrá visitaros en Arnach tantas veces como guste -declaró, alzando su copa para brindar con el Señor de Lossarnach-. Yo mismo la escoltaré hasta vuestras tierras, y permaneceré allí tanto como ella desee.

-Es un noble gesto por vuestra parte, Fornamir -la sonrisa de Ivorgil se hizo más amplia y, a pesar del bullicio que reinaba en los jardines, ambos oyeron perfectamente el claro tintineo de sus copas al chocarlas panza con panza-. Sé que seréis bueno con ella.

-Para eso están los esposos, ¿no es así? -dijo, ladeando levemente la cabeza y curvando los labios en una leve sonrisa. Fornamir terminó su vino de un sorbo, se puso en pie y tendió una mano a su cuñado-. Pero me temo que ahora tendréis que disculparme hasta mañana, al menos; el día de hoy ha sido agotador.

Ivorgil se puso en pie a su vez para estrechar la mano del joven de la Casa de Amroth, y le dedicó una leve reverencia después. Localizó rápidamente a su hermana en medio de la multitud, y su mirada parda brilló intensamente al contemplarla. Fornamir se agachó un segundo para recoger los olvidados escarpines de Híriel de debajo del asiento y, con una última inclinación de cabeza, se internó entre los danzantes.

-Cuídala -susurró cuando Fornamir, que había ido al encuentro de su esposa, ya no podía oírlo.-. Cuídala bien.


End file.
